Seven Days
by LoKi-Shiver
Summary: FINISHED!! A Lock/Shock romance set seven years after the events with Christmas Town. Rated R for use of language, romance and violence. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers :)
1. Authors Note

Authors Note.  
  
I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, Any of the Characters or Hallowe.en Town. Just though I'd mention it.  
  
Please R/R!! ; 


	2. Part1

"I can't believe we covered that much of London in only five hours!" Shock said wearily as she trundled up to her room, dragging her pillowcases of candy behind her. Lock and Barrel trudged along behind her, equally as tired.  
  
"It was your idea to cross over from Ireland." Lock mumbled, brushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad we did - look at all the loot we bagged AND we got to scare all those kids! It was a blast!" Barrel replied grinning. Lock and Shock nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right." The taller devil - boy said. He chuckled evilly to himself. "Do you guys remember the look on that lady's face when we dropped the snakes in her baby's carriage?" Shock almost doubled over laughing.  
  
"Oh, how could I forget something like that!? Her look was priceless - a real hall-of-famer! I can't wait to tell Jack about it tomorrow!"  
  
"Me neither." Lock snickered.  
  
"Me double neither." Barrel added. Their witchy counterpart yawned audibly.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight morons - try not to eat all your candy in one sitting. You remember what happened the last time you tried that?"  
  
"Yeah' Barrel made a face. 'I don't remember what was worse tasting - my puke or the stuff Sally made me drink to stop it."  
  
"Oh come off it, you loved it, having Sally nurse you back to health! You dreamt about it for weeks after." Lock teased.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not, stupid!"  
  
"Did so, moron!!"  
  
Shock watched them back and forth for a while until she felt her head began the ache. She tore the pale green china doll mask from her face and gave them both a fierce look.  
  
"SHUT UP!" She barked causing the quarreling boys to instantly fall silent. Secretly, she enjoyed the dominance she had over them even though she was the only girl and much smaller. Perhaps it was the fact that Shock was the only one out of the three who bothered to pay any attention to Sally's lessons and was consequently smarter than Lock and MUCH brighter than Barrel. Or it might have been the fact that Shock had significantly matured - at least physically - since the ordeal seven years ago involving Oogie - Boogie. She was no longer the little girl Hallowe'en Town remembered but a well proportioned teenager. The same could be said about the other two - especially Lock, and Shock often found her mind wandering to thoughts of him, but almost never paid them any attention.  
  
"You're no fun, Shock. We were only playing." Barrel said quietly.  
  
"I don't care, just do it somewhere I can't hear! I'm off to bed - goodnight." Shock slipped past them and into her room. Lock waited until he heard the sound of her door closing before he turned to Barrel.  
  
"Betcha I can finished a loot bag before you!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Uh - huh!"  
  
"Nuh - huh!"  
  
"Fine - prove it!" Barrel said pointing to a pillowcase of candy.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Shock woke up the next day feeling relatively groggy and sore from last nights walking. Her candy bag was safely beside her bed and she reached inside and grabbed a wrapped toffee. The tree house was silent, which was odd for the morning after Hallowe'en, or any morning for that mater. Shock propped herself up on her pillows and listened. She half expected Lock or Barrel to jump out from her closet but them remembered that she had dead - bolted her bedroom door the night before.  
  
"This is weird." She thought. "The house hasn't been this quiet since - Oh NO!" Shock threw the covers off her and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She approached the living room and hoped that her instincts were wrong.  
  
They weren't.  
  
"Oh GOD you two! I though I told you NOT to eat all of your candy!!" Shock stood in the doorway and regarded her companions. Lock was draped over the old sofa looking paler than usual; his blue lips thin and pulled into a pained frown. Barrel was on the floor beside the couch curled up in a ball. Between them were an empty candy pillowcase and a bucket filled with vomit.  
  
Barrel looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Lock s-started it."  
  
"Did not." Came a quiet reply from the devil. Shock shook her head and made her way to the bathroom. She wet two rags with cold water an instructed the two boys to suck on them slowly until she came back with Sally. Too sick to argue, they merely whimpered and stuck the wet towels in their mouths.  
  
"Again??" Sally inquired in disbelief as Shock led he back to the tree house.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You'd think they learned their lesson from last year but noOoOoOoOOo."  
  
"Sally carried a basket filled with bottles of potions and walked quickly beside the smaller girl. They found Lock and Barrel in much the same position as they were when Shock left. Sally shook her head and quickly set to work cleaning the bucket and setting a fresh one between them. She instructed Shock to make new wet towels for them and made them drink a bottle of liquid from the basket she carried with them.  
  
"Oh Lock, that shirt won't do - it's too tight and full of sweat." Sally shook a finger at him and turned to Shock. "Go and get him a new one - preferably loose and made of something dry and soft." Shock nodded and left for Locks room. It was dark inside and smelled faintly of sulfur. Shock set to work searching his closet, bed and floor for a shirt for Lock to change into. She found a red loose fitted PJ shirt under his bed and made her way back to the living room.  
  
Sally was bent over Barrel and trying to get him to swallow the same potion as Lock with little avail.  
  
"Shock - help Lock into that shirt while I try to get Barrel to drink this?" Shock cast a glance down at the worn out cloth she held and then at Lock. He looked so pitiful lying there. Whatever Sally had given him; it certainly worked as one hell of a sedative. She helped Lock to a sitting position and tugged the thick red sweater off him. Shock couldn't help but stare at his finely toned stomach - the result of hanging by his tail from the rafters of the tree house and pulling himself up towards the roof. Smooth muscles rippled from beneath his smooth skin, as well as a multitude of scars - the result of his former life and rough play with Shock and Barrel. She ran her fingers along a trail of white scars from Lock's shoulder to his stomach and shook her head.  
  
"Idiot." She mumbled before pulling the new shirt over his head and helping him lie back down. Lock's lips moved in response but only a dry whisper escaped. Shock leaned her head close to catch his words and placed her ear by his mouth.  
  
"Barrel s-started.it.." His voice trailed off and his eyelids slipped closed. Shock rolled her eyes and gave him a light smack across the face.  
  
"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb."  
  
Sally was placing a blanket over the sleeping Barrel and she joined her by the side of the couch. Shock gave the rag doll a sideways glance. "What did you give them anyway?"  
  
"Oh just this and that. Some Deadly Nightshade to ease them into a long sleep and some Thistle thorn to take the pain away. They'll be fine tomorrow morning when they wake up. Feed them only light foods - lots of spiders' legs and keep them away from that candy. If they haven't leaned by now what will happen if they eat too much, they most likely won't ever. Lock it away or something to keep it safe."  
  
Shock rolled her eyes again. "Like that'll work! You don't honestly believe that a padlock will keep Lock away from anything?!"  
  
Sally chuckled to herself and gathered her basket of things. "No, I guess not. I'll be heading off now. If anything happens, be sure to send for me right away."  
  
The rag doll left and Shock began to look for a place to hide the left over candy. She decided the safest place was in her closet.inside of her underwear drawer. The only place in the whole tree house the boys didn't bother looking into - at least she hoped. ******************************************* 


	3. Part2

It was a rare occasion when the three decided to actually go to the town meetings the Mayor called every week or so. Usually they were too bored or had run out of pranks to pull on Jack while he was out of the house for the hour. Tonight, however, was a special occasion, when Lock, Shock and Barrel went on their own accord. Tonight's' meeting would be in regards to Jack and Sally's upcoming wedding anniversary - a rather important one in fact. The number seven was regarded with great superstition in Hallowe'en Town. It was associated with all sorts of legends and stories and was generally the sign of Good Luck. Events that had this particular number in them were always the finest ones. Seventh birthdays, anniversary's, every seven years there was a celebration of some sort. Coincidentally, in seven days, the town would be holding the celebration of the Pumpkin King and Queens' Seven-year anniversary.  
  
The group of teens hung out in the back of town hall and waited for the bumbling mayor to find his own feet and begin the meeting. Despite himself, Lock was actually anticipating whatever Jack had in store for the event. He knew it would be good and fun, probably better then all the other Seven-year celebrations the town had. Barrel too was expecting the event to be great, though for different reasons.  
  
"The food's gonna be great!" He thought to himself, grinning madly. Barrel remembered the food from the last town event. Spider Stew, Snail Dumplings, Pond-Scum-Surprise, Muck Muffins - all of his favorite foods were there waiting for him to come and eat them. Barrel let out a content sigh and leaned day dreamily against the wall.  
  
Shock, who was never really one for crowded places, was intrigued too, wondering why she felt so excited. She didn't get much time to think about it before Jack and Sally stepped onto the stage. Cheers erupted from the crowd of people and the regal couple stilled and silenced them quickly and easily.  
  
"Friends, as you all know by now, in seven days time my dear Queen and I will be celebrating out Seven-year anniversary." The crowd cheered again at their Kings' opening words. He quieted them down again by raising his bony hand. "We both have been putting forth much time and effort thinking about how to make this event special and more spectacular than anything you could dream of and finally, my wife came up with a brilliant suggestion."  
  
Sally took the podium and spoke clearly. "We have decided that in celebration of our love for one another we will be holding a grand ball right here in town hall!"  
  
The mob of people cheered wildly at the announcement, obviously pleased with the decision. Lock Shock and Barrel glanced at each other and slipped out of the building before the meeting was over. The three leaned against the water fountain in the center of town and cast one another puzzled looks. Finally, Lock spoke.  
  
"A ball huh? Sounds interesting enough.what do you think, Barrel?"  
  
"I don't know you guys.why would they want a ball for their anniversary? Are they gonna play with it or something? I don't get why everyone was so excited-" Shock slapped the back of his head.  
  
"No you idiot - not that kind of ball! Sally meant like a big party where you dress up dance."  
  
"Oh, well then it sounds alright. As long as there's food I'll show." Barrel said enthusiastically.  
  
"You don't say." Lock mumbled. He shot a glance at Shock. "What about you - are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't see why not. It's not like I'll have anything better to do plus, we can't miss out on a celebration like this." Lock tilted his head to look at his friend.  
  
"Going soft on us, ah Shock?"  
  
"Bite me, I am not! I'm serious, this is a special occasion, one that we can't miss." She retorted sharply. Barrel snickered.  
  
"I think you're just saying that because you're a girl and want to dress up and do girly things."  
  
"Shut up." She hissed removing her china doll mask and glaring at the smaller skeleton child.  
  
"Or...' Lock removed his own mask and gave Shock a sly grin. "Shock has the hots for someone at the ball." Shock smacked him across the arm with her mask.  
  
"I thought I said to shut up! That's not why I want to go!" Despite herself, she felt her face grow hot. "I just though that because this is Jack and Sally's seven year anniversary it would be important to go. We owe a lot to them both and I think going would raise ourselves in Jack's books...and we need all the raising we can get after that ordeal last month with the Cupid Arrows."  
  
"It was your idea to go through the door." Barrel mumbled.  
  
"I though it would be fun.all the red. How was I supposed to know it lead to Valentine Town?"  
  
"In any case,' Lock interrupted leaning against the fountain and crossing his arms. "I agree with Shock. This is just too important of an occasion to pass up. Pranks or no pranks." Shock was impressed. It was the first time she heard Lock make a mature decision. She looked at him warily, half expecting him to burst out laughing and announce that he was kidding and thought that the ball was a dumb idea, though he remained silent after that, his face turned away from Barrel and herself. Shock could have sworn that his face was red, but brushed it off as the moonlight reflecting off his sweater.  
  
"So does that mean you're going, Lock?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I said I was going." Barrel yawned and stretched. The town meeting was just ending and the three could hear people beginning to shuffle out of the building.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here, ah? I'm getting sleepy." He said. His counterparts nodded and quickly made their exit as the residents of Hallwe'en Town streamed out of Town Hall. 


	4. Part3

Lock sat bolt upright in bed and listened, staying perfectly still. He had heard it, a faint thumping coming from somewhere in his room, but from where? He scanned the parameter of his room, forcing his eyes to adjust to the think darkness. Nothing moved, nothing giggled, nothing breathed. Not even Lock. He let his breath out slowly and evenly and relaxed his muscles. He still expected Barrel and Shock to jump out and scream like banshees, but then remembered that he had locked his door tightly and neither of them had enough knowledge to pick it. Still, he didn't dare breath to loudly or call out their names.  
  
:Thump:  
  
There it was again, a dull thumping noise coming from the east corner of his room.  
  
:Thump: :Tink:  
  
Another noise, this one sounded like a thump and them a light tap of metal. But what would that noise be coming from..?  
  
"No way." Lock froze and thought about what was around his east wall.  
  
"That's where the tube to the basement is." Lock thought, suddenly chilled. The basement that had stayed dormant since the death of Oogie-boogie. He knew, he just knew that the sounds were coming from down there, where else could they be coming from? He knew that other pipes ran through the length of the tree house including through the rooms of Barrel and Shock. Creeping out of bed and moving as slowly and silently and possible, Lock made his way to his door and out into the hallway, careful not to step on the squeaky spots on the floor.  
  
:BANG:  
  
Something shifted around the corner and he froze. Lock counted to three in his head and leapt at the figure flinging it to the floor. The figure let out a short gasp that stopped as Lock wrapped his tail around its neck. Thin fingers reached up and yanked at his hair, the same way that.  
  
Shock opened her eyes and listened.  
  
:Tink: :Tink:  
  
There it was again. She wasn't hearing things. Caught between relief and fear, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and listened harder. The sound was coming from the corner of her room below her window. It sounded like someone tapping on metal, and it was coming from the basement pipe. Shock's eyes grew wide and she shuddered, desperately trying to convince herself that it was only the wind and not Oogie - Boogie.  
  
::Waitaminute:: She thought to herself straining her eyes in the darkness. ::It's got to be Lock...or Barrel. They're trying to find their candy::  
  
Ever since Hallowe'en, Shock had kept their stash of candy safe and hidden in her closet and gave Lock and Barrel little amounts every now and then. They didn't seem to complain, as they knew that they would make themselves sick again if they were given the opportunity. But then she remembered that she kept her door dead- bolted and no matter how good he was, Lock wouldn't be able to get in, let alone Barrel.  
  
Once again, Shock froze with fear and cursed herself for being such a wimp. She listened again.  
  
:Tink: :BANG:  
  
The bang made her jump and she crept as fast as she could to her door and slipped into the hall. Leaning against the door she listened again. Silence. She decided to go wake up Lock first as he as older and his room was closer.  
  
::Liar, you just want to see him, don't you?:: She shook the thought off. This was hardly the time to be thinking about -  
  
Something moved around the corner and she clasped a hand to her chest. If she could only make it to Locks room she would be alright. She took an unsteady step forward and was suddenly thrown to the floor and something was wrapped around her neck. Fear like she had never known swept through her body and panic set in. Something stirred inside of her, like a distant memory. Through her quickly blurring vision she reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair from he attacker and gave it a vicious pull.  
  
"Ow! Hey - " The grip on her neck loosened. Shock pulled harder. "OWW! Shock??"  
  
"Lock!?" She managed, her voice coming out as a harsh whisper.  
  
"What are you doing out here creeping around?" He demanded.  
  
"Back at you! What are you doing sneaking around? Looking to get into that Hallowe'en candy?" She shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's it!" He whispered fiercely. He reached up and fixed his bangs. "That hurt you know.'  
  
"So does my neck! Don't EVER do that to me again, so you hear me!" She began to shake and wrapped her hands around her neck protectively. "Don't ever touch my neck again!"  
  
Lock was confused. Shock sounded more than irate, more than upset. She sounded terrified and he could have sworn that a sob escaped her lips. What about her neck? She had never really mentioned it before and she was always wearing those high-necked sweaters or had her hair down. Come to think of it, neither he nor Barrel had ever really seen her bare neck before.  
  
"Uh..guys? What's going on here?" Barrel stood n the doorway to his room and crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was about this time that Lock and Shock realized the position they were in. Shock on the floor and Lock straddling her hips..  
  
Shock blushed madly and pushed Lock off her. "This moron tackled me out of nowhere!" She said standing up and brushing the dust off her ass. Lock ran both hands through his hair.  
  
"You still didn't tell me what you were doing out here anyway." He muttered.  
  
"Neither did you!" She spat at him. Barrel cleared his throat.  
  
"I thought I heard something in the basement so I wanted to get you two." He snickered. "I didn't know you two had something else in mind."  
  
"Shut up Barrel!"  
  
"Yeah pervert!"  
  
Barrel knew that there had to be something going with his friends - something more than friendship. The way they fought all the time, ever since they were younger. Shock never really wrestle with him the way she did with Lock. He always caught on of them staring at the other when he or she wasn't looking. Barrel was indeed younger than Lock or Shock but he wasn't as dumb as they made him out to be He knew what was going on, he felt the same was towards on the daughters of the Vampires. But he kept his mouth shut; he knew how protective the vamps were of their offspring. He would make his move soon, but for now, he enjoyed watching her from a distance.  
  
Lock adjusted his PJ shirt and sighed. "I heard it too, that's why I was out here. I saw something move and though it was..." He trailed off. He couldn't say he thought it was Oogie-Boogie. Think of all the fun Barrel and Shock would make of him.  
  
"I thought it was Oogie. He used to tap on the pipes like that if he wanted something." Barrel said. Lock agreed too, relieved that Barrel said it first. Shock nodded.  
  
"That's why I was in the hallway. That bang almost scared me out of my pants! Did you two hear it to?" The boys nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it woke me right up." Barrel said.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it? Should we go check it out?" Shock asked. Lock cast her a dark look.  
  
"Are you insane? We can't go down there! What if.He's down there? HE'll kill us for not helping him when Jack."  
  
"Then why don't we go see Jack?" Barrel offered. Lock shook his head.  
  
"Because this was probably the wind. Why don't we wait to see if it happens again? If it does, then we'll go to Jack. It's bad enough that he doesn't trust us as it is. If we go to him with something like this and it turns out to be our imagination, he'll never believe us again."  
  
"You're right. I guess we should just head back to bed then? It's really late and I have some great ideas for tomorrow." Shock snickered. Lock cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Barrel yawned and scratched his head. "Well I'll be glad to hear them in the morning. Goodnight losers." He shut his door quietly and Shock turned towards her own door. Lock reached out his arm and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Shock?"  
  
"Yeah? This better be good I'm wiped."  
  
"Whatever, look...I'm sorry for strangling you earlier. I uh.thought you were someone else."  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry for yanking your hair. Just remember what I said. Don't EVER touch my neck." Shock stormed off to her room and slammed the door. She heard Lock mutter some curse and then stalk off t his own room. Leaning against the door heavily, Shock let the nights' events run through her head like a distorted film. He neck hurt like nothing else. It always hurt as a matter of fact, but over the years she had learned how to shrug it off. Despite the pain and anger, she smiled, impressed with the strength of Locks' tail. She wondered if the rest of his body was that strong remembering his bare chest and the smooth muscles just under his skin.  
  
::What am I thinking?! Get your mind out of the gutter and back on your shoulders where it belongs! This is Lock we're talking about!:: She thought to herself bitterly. Sighing heavily, she trudged towards her bed and flung herself upon the soft covers. In a few moments she was asleep.  
  
Lock lay in bed for a while, his tail twitched from time to time as if it had a mind of it's own.  
  
::Stupid Shock. She's so moody! 'Don't touch my neck, don't EVER touch my neck, blah, blah, blah':: He thought irritably. He softened though as he remembered how small and fragile she had felt underneath him. How her neck felt so thin and slender, like if he hadn't stopped when he had it would have snapped like a twig. Now, Lock knew better to think of Shock as fragile and believe it. She was anything but. He thought about all the times that had fought over things and how she would knock him over and punch his chest until he flipped her over and pulled at her hair. He suddenly felt very strange.hot even, and something inside him stirred. He thought about how she sounded earlier and how she shuddered beneath him. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel Shock beneath him shudder, but not out of fear, out of something else. Suddenly he snapped back to reality, clearly aware of the hardness he felt against his mattress.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He muttered feeling the hot redness spread across his cheeks. "I did not just get hard thinking if Shock." He paused thinking about her breath against his neck. His hardness stiffened again. "Shit, I did!" Lock rolled out of bed and paced his room trying to rid his head of such thoughts. This was Shock for fuck sakes.  
  
He shook the thought off he best he could before slipping under the covers and drifting off to sleep. 


	5. Part4

Even though the Ball was 6 days away, town square and hall was already being decorated. Silver and orange decorations hung everywhere and the inside of town hall was being transformed into a giant ballroom. The musical trio was practicing the haunting tunes that Jack and Sally had requested in front of the fountain and people were bustling about. Jack had summoned Lock Shock and Barrel to his mansion and they were trudging along the path kicking stones at each other and not exactly rushing.  
  
"I'm beat. I didn't get any sleep last night." Shock complained. She wore a high-necked dark purple sweater and black leather pants. Her boots made a strange clicking noise when she walked. Even though she was wearing her light purple hat she shielded her eyes from the sun and kept her head down.  
  
Barrel shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "I slept fine after leaving you two to whatever the hell it was you were doing. I didn't hear anything else either."  
  
"We weren't doing anything Barrel." Lock hissed. His mind raced back to last night while he was lying in bed and blushed. Turning away he quickened his pace so the others wouldn't see. His tail swished back and forth irritably from under his red sweater and black jeans. He wrapped it around his leg protectively.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm only kidding." Barrel retorted. Shock remained silent but kept her eyes on the tree line her jaw set as though she were deep in thought. "What do you think Jack wants to talk to us about?" She asked. Lock shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he wants up to go kidnap another holiday leader like last time. Admit it, he only calls on us when he wants to do something he can't on his own."  
  
"Doubt it. What would he want with one of those? Although you're right. He doesn't summon us unless he needs some dirty work done." A smile crossed the witch's lips. "I guess we're just that good." Something about the way she said that last line made Lock's stomach flutter and he turned away again.  
  
As the three neared town, they placed their signature masks on their faces and moved through the alleyways until they found Jack standing by the mayor. Lock whistled loudly to get their attention and Barrel threw something at the pudgy man.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked cowering behind the tall skeleton.  
  
"Jack sent for us." Lock replied.  
  
"Specifically." Shock added.  
  
"By name." Barrel added.  
  
"Lock."  
  
"Shock."  
  
"Barrel."  
  
They removed their masks and looked innocently at the two adults. Jack shook his head and rubbed his temple.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" He asked more to himself than anyone around him. He quickly changed his thoughts and kneeled down to face the three teens.  
  
"The job I have for you in top secret. Sally can't know about it. It requires craft, cunning mischief-"  
  
"We still thought you didn't like us, Jack." Shock interrupted cackling madly. "Well, I know I can trust you a little more with this mission as that no - good Oogie-Boogie isn't around to mess things up!"  
  
The three trick-or-treaters exchanged worried glances and fidgeted.  
  
"Am I right.or are you three keeping something from me?" Jack demanded, his voice dropping.  
  
"N-no, Jack." Barrel stuttered.  
  
"Not at all, Jack." Shock chimed.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Lock added. The Pumpkin King gave them a crooked gaze before continuing.  
  
"I need you three to go into one of the holidays for me and bring back something that looks like this-" He reached into his coat and produced a paper cutout of a heart. Lock raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly.  
  
"You want us to go back into Valentines Land and kill someone?"  
  
"NO! Not a real heart! Speak to the King there and he'll explain everything. Be sure to tell him it's for a wedding anniversary. Give him this for me." Jack handed Shock an envelope. "Don't open it. If I find out that you three read it, you'll never go trick-or- treating for as long as you all live. Am I clear?"  
  
"So we're not killing anyone?" Lock asked again a bit disappointed. Jack rubbed his temples again and presented them with one of his trademark horrifying faces. The three teens gasped and hid behind one another.  
  
"Hey - how come you're sending us? Why can't you deliver your own messages?" Shock asked.  
  
"Because I have to keep Sally occupied. You know how stubborn and curious she can be. If I disappear into Valentines Land less than a week before our Wedding Anniversary, what would she think then?"  
  
Shock flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her china-doll mask on her face. "I didn't ask for your life story, Jack. You could have said you don't want Sally to think you're jizzing over some angel broad."  
  
Jack raised his fist angrily and the three scattered and ran into one of the alleyways laughing hysterically.  
  
***** Back at the tree house, Lock Shock and Barrel were preparing for their (second) adventure to Valentines Land. Considering it was an in and out kind of mission, they didn't need much other than the letter and a few "gifts" for the angelic people. By the time the trio left, it was long past sunset and the moon had climbed high in the sky, casting pale yellow light on their path. Over her arm Shock held a black picnic basket filled with 'treats' for the Valentines Day King.  
  
"Do you think Cupid'll remember us?" Barrel asked. Lock shook his head.  
  
"Nah, after stealing his bow and arrows and causing something very close to a calamity in his holiday? Who'd remember something like that?"  
  
"Do you think he'll listen to us, though? If we don't get what Jack asks?" The youngest trick-or-treater asked jogging to catch up to Lock and Shock.  
  
"Come on Barrel, who are we? If he doesn't listen to us, we'll just have to MAKE him listen." Shock said flipping her hair over her shoulder and fixing her hat. She gave the basket on her arm a little pat and grinned.  
  
Lock cocked his head at her. "Just what do you have in there, Shock?" She shrugged.  
  
"Just this and that." Barrel and Lock exchanged confused looks but decided it would be in their best interests to keep quiet and let Shock do her thing. In any case, there wasn't any time to ask questions as the three had reached the clearing in the forest and were hesitating at the large heart shaped door. 


	6. Part5

Lock paused at the door. He knew that after a short free fall he would land in a green field dotted with roses and other peculiar smelling flowers. He knew that in the distance, the large red brick buildings would loom over him like giants and, above all, he knew he would be attacked my angel maidens wondering if his tail was real and if he was single. These were the events of his last visit to Valentines Land, why would this time be any different? Lock knew that Barrel had endured the same suffering as he during the last visit as well though he didn't seem to mind as much as the devil. Shock on the other hand, was thoroughly disgusted at the passes she received from the towns inhabitants and frequently shot them her world famous "Touch me and Die" smiles. She seemed to be especially hostile towards the females that paid so much attention to Barrel and Lock, but explained that it was because she didn't trust those "Crusty, underdressed, flying STD's." as she had so delicately put it.  
  
"What's the holdup? Last time I checked you still turned the handle to open a door." Barrel remarked tapping his foot impatiently. Lock threw a glance over his shoulder and yanked the door open before stepping inside and disappearing. Shock followed suit and finally, when he was sure no one was watching, Barrel slipped into the doorway and pulled it shut.  
  
After the expected free fall, Lock did land, although not very gracefully, on the thick, dark green grass of the field. He hadn't had time to get up before Shock came tumbling down on top of him.  
  
(A/N - as if I would have it any other way ;)  
  
Lock instinctively wrapped his tail around himself and Shock and rolled out of the way. Shock gripped his shoulders and cast him a furious look.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"Just watch!" Lock retorted holding her wrists so she couldn't punch him. Moments later Barrel came crashing down and landed hard in the spot where Lock and Shock had just been. Lock pushed the witch off him roughly.  
  
"See, I just didn't want to be on the bottom of the pile when thunder thighs over there rained down upon the land." Shock brushed dirt off her pants and lowered her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Barrel did not look impressed.  
  
"Shut your face, Lock. This is pure muscle!" He lifted the front of his black sweater, exposing his muscular stomach and abs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, He-Man, nobody cares." Lock retorted lifting his own sweater and showing off his firm, flat stomach. Shock blushed furiously at the sight of Lock's bare skin and turned away before the others could notice.  
  
"Well if you two are done your macho-man pissing contest, we have a job to do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The boys muttered together quietly. The three turned around in a full circle. It was almost pitch black outside save for the beautiful silver light the moon cast upon everything. They weren't expecting it to be nighttime here too, though were glad for it. There seemed to be less people and they could cover more ground in the dark. Barrel squinted towards the direction of town. The buildings in the distance were illuminated by neon signs and pink and white spotlights.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He asked.  
  
"Shh, listen!" Lock hissed. Loud music was floating up from one of the lager buildings in town. "I guess we should go check it out. Someone has to be playing all that music, right?"  
  
"Stay together, though. We've never seen this place at night and who knows what kinds of freak shows are out tonight." Shock instructed edging closer to Lock. Silently, the three made their way into the center of town and up to town hall. ************* (A/N - this next part can only be enjoyed to its full extent when The Red Hot Chili Peppers "Love Roller-coaster" is playing in the background. Try it out and see what I mean.) *************  
  
The trio was bathed in pink neon light as they approached he doors to Town Hall. The music was definitely coming from inside the building and had regressed to the sound of a guitar screeching and wailing. Shock gave her friends a nod and pulled the heavy door open and stepped inside, letting the doors swing shut behind them. Immediately, the teens were filled with dread.  
  
The building was large and square and filled to the rim with people. It had red walls and a red tile floor. Pink and white lights lit up the insides and twinkled off the silver and gold accents. Directly inside the doors on either side two angels dressed in very little white cloth danced within gold cages suspended from the ceiling. The whole crowd was clapping their hands in unison to the beat of the song that was playing.  
  
::You give me that funny feeling in my tummy::  
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel stood in the doorway as the crowd began to dance all around them, not particularly noticing their appearance. Couples grinded together and Shock noticed that the woman on the stage at the front of the building wasn't waltzing with the silver pole before her. She pressed her back against the door and shifter her eyes, trying to find Cupid in the crowd. All she could see however, were the multitudes of couples dancing suggestively and it was making her uncomfortable. She put her basket on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She wasn't a fan of crowded places.  
  
Barrel's eyes grew wide as two angel maidens dressed in matching gold pants and halter tops approached him and pulled him into the crowd. He looked over his shoulder to call for Lock or Shock but they were both preoccupied to notice his abduction.  
  
Lock curled is tail around his leg so tightly it began to cut off the circulation. He didn't care, just as long as no blood got to that certain part of his body, he'd make it out of that place al right. He noticed Shock backing up against the door and moved closer to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and leaned his head in close to her ear so she could hear him.  
  
"I don't think this is the right place! Lets get Barrel and get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Wait until Jack finds out that we stumbled into Valentine Land's burlesque house during a party." Shock glanced down at him. "What's the matter with you, afraid someone's going to pull it off?" She pointed at his tail. Lock uncurled it quickly and felt the blood rush down his leg, a feeling he secretly enjoyed.  
  
"No. Come on, Barrel." He turned his head to only to find that a Barrel had disappeared. "Barrel? Barrel! BARREL!!" Lock called out into the crowd but to no avail. The music was too loud and his friend was nowhere to be found.  
  
::I wanna ride, your roller coaster baby, baby. I wanna ride::  
  
"Shit! Looks like we're not getting out of here. Come on!" Lock grabbed Shock tightly by the hand, a move that surprised them both, and led her through the crowd of angel couples. They didn't notice the angels in their suspended, twinkling cages sprinkle them with golden powder.  
  
Shock pressed her body close to Locks as they carefully made their way through the sea of people. She could smell his skin and his neck, a soft spicy smell, though there were the same traces of sulfur like the ones in his room. Lock felt her breath on his neck and felt the familiar pull of his groin in his jeans. "Shit." He thought. "Not again.well, at least no one will see.and this is kind of what I wanted.right?" His thoughts raced through his head faster than the beat of the music. He wrapped his tail around Shock's back and pulled her a little closer.  
  
Shock felt Lock's tail against her stomach move and curl around her back. She was now pressed dangerously close to him and her breath caught in her throat and came out as whispered gasps. "He didn't have to do that," She thought. "But he did it anyway.does that mean." She shook the thoughts out of her head as him not wanting to lose her in the crowd and end up having to look for her AND Barrel. "Speaking of Barrel, I'll kill him when we find him-" She gasped again as Lock's tail moved higher and pressed her body close again. Shock began t feel dizzy and let her mind sink into the gutter and she laid her head against the taller boys back.  
  
Lock started to abandon all reason and began to let his hard on think for him. Sure, Shock was pressed close to him. Sure, they were in a crowd of people grinding and lap dancing. Sure, they were in a burlesque house in Valentines Land. He didn't need any more reason to let his mind fall into a ditch and move his tail higher so that her breasts would press into his back. Instantly he felt her go ridged, then comply and laid her head on his back. Lock suddenly didn't feel like searching for Barrel anymore. He knew what he was doing, and if all else failed, he would have enough sense, Lock hoped, to wait outside for Shock and he. Lock spotted a dark red pillar aside from the crowded dance floor and turned in that direction. He liked the colour and he seemed to be drawn to it. Shock started to protest, but decided against it as she too was getting sick of looking and wanted to do something else.  
  
He led her to the pillar and released the grip on her back, turning to face her. Shock backed up against the pillar and looked up at him. The music rang in her ears and she suddenly felt very light and very hot, not really caring that she still had Lock's hand firmly in her own. He moved closer and their bodies brushed against each other's. Lock had no idea what the hell he was doing, or why Shock hadn't started beating him yet. She reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of his 'horns' away from his face and laid her cool small hand on his face. And then, quite suddenly, time stopped for Lock as he felt Shock shudder beneath him. Not in fear, as her eyes said something else. In need. He snapped and with his free hand tilted her head up to look at him, breathing hard and pushing himself up against her so that he could feel her heart thundering within her chest. She let go of his hand and wrapped her fingers around his neck. He curled his arms around her back and ran his tail slowly up the inside of her thigh. She shuddered again and their faces moved agonizingly slowly until their lips brushed ever so slightly together.  
  
"Lock.?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. He nodded slowly as his tongue flashed out to wet his lips.  
  
"Yes Shock.?"  
  
"Kiss me...please?"  
  
**********  
  
(A/N - I think I'll leave it there for now :evil: Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! It made me feel so happy to know that you're enjoying it ;) I'm having a load of fun writing this and I'll get more chapters up ASAP. ~LoKi) 


	7. Part6

(A/N - I wrote this next chapter as quick as I could for everyone. Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but I like to keep things interesting. Hope you like this chapter and keep those reviews coming, I love you all : ~LoKi)  
  
Lock's heart thundered within his chest and his groin ached inside his now tight jeans. Shock's lips blossomed open and took his bottom lip in her mouth sucking on it slowly.  
  
"My, my...whatever have we here? Lock? Shock?"  
  
They broke away from each other and blushed eleven kinds of red. Barrel and a tall, white haired angel stood behind them. Barrels arms were crossed and a smile was tugging at the side of his lips. The angel had an equally wide grin spread across his face and was tapping his foot lightly.  
  
"U-um...um...we were looking for you!" Lock stammered, fidgeting with embarrassment. Shock, who was suddenly very interested with the floor tiles, nodded quickly.  
  
"Yeah...where did you disappear to?"  
  
"I went to find Cupid.and I did." Barrel gestured at the angel with his thumb. Lock and Shock had never really seen Cupid, and they thought he was the strangest looking person they had ever seen  
  
Cupid was tall, fair skinned, and slender with brilliant white wings springing out of his back and a golden quiver filled with silver arrows was slung over his shoulder. His hair was long and white and a few golden feathers were weaved through the shimmering locks. It was the way he was dressed that was so odd. He wore white, thigh-high stiletto boots, red vinyl short-shorts, and a matching red and white corset. A black collar was secured around his neck and white satin gloves reached up past his elbows. His lips were bright red and dark purple eye shadow was painted on his eyelids. His cheeks had a slight hint of blush and he smelled of roses.  
  
(A/N - Cupid, boys and girls, is indeed a transvestite.)  
  
When he spoke, his voice was deep and silky, like crushed velvet.  
  
"Barrel here tells me that Skeleton Jackie sent me a letter. Something about a heart and an anniversary? It must be rather important if he sent you three all the way from Hallowe'en Town."  
  
"Cupid isn't even mad at us for the arrow thing, isn't that right." Barrel added. Cupid nodded.  
  
"I've had a few chit-chats with that charming king of yours, he really is quite the scream, and he told me all about you three." He paused and cast a look down at Lock and Shock. "Though it's apparently clear to me that he left out quite a few details." The angel laughed to himself and nudged Barrel with his elbow. "In any case, no harm done. It's good to keep things interesting. Things were getting a little too simple around here, and that little stunt you three pulled gave me something to do for the time being. In any case, I'm rambling on and on now, aren't I? Why don't you three follow me to my palace and we'll get you and Jackie all fixed up, hm?"  
  
Silently, Lock and Shock followed Barrel and Cupid through a back door and out of the club. Back inside, the two caged angels exchanged frustrated looks and snapped their fingers in despair. It was about this time that they noticed the black picnic basket Shock had forgotten by the door. Snapping their fingers the cage opened and they fluttered to the ground to take a closer look. One angel gingerly lifted the edge of the lid and peeked inside.  
  
Cupid, and the three teens were already well on their way to the palace and didn't hear the dance hall erupt into screams as bats and other surprises escaped Shock's basket and attacked the unsuspecting angels who fled from the building and into the neon streets.  
After a not to short wait in the giant shimmering front hall of Cupids Palace, the King returned with a large red box and a note attached.  
  
"This is what Jackie was asking for in his letter to me, I'm almost sure." Cupid called handing the box to Barrel. "I think a strong sturdy boy like yourself can handle it, hm?"  
  
Barrel nodded it and examined the heavy package in his arms.  
  
"Don't even think about opening it. I put a little spell on the box so if anyone other than Jackie himself opens the box they'll fall into a deep sleep and never wake up." The angel King shrugged. "Oops. Can't have you three little demons ruining all the fun before it's time now can we?"  
  
"Shut it, he-she. We're not about to ruin Jack's wedding anniversary." Shock shot back. Cupid laughed and lifted her chin to look at him.  
  
"You're a feisty one. I can see why Red over there wants you so bad. But I'm afraid your poison words don't work on me sweet thing, I'm the King of love, remember."  
  
Lock reddened. "It's not what you think." He muttered. Shock shook her head out of Cupid's grasp.  
  
"Whatever." She mumbled fixing her hat and dusting her pants off.  
  
"Well, as much as I would absolutely LOVE to chat some more with you little cherubs, I have a kingdom to run and you have a parcel to take to Jackie. Run alone now to Hallowe'en Town and remember what I said - no peeking. Ta- ta. Kiss-kiss." Lock Shock and Barrel exited the palace and made their way quickly back to the hill from whence they came.  
  
"Hey, wait up, you two!" Barrel called trying to keep up with the heavy wooden box. "Do you two want to tell me what he hell was going on in there?"  
  
"Nothing!" The witch and devil answered hastily.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing to me. It looked pretty hot and heavy." Shock turned and grabbed Barrel by the collar in one fluent motion.  
  
"It was nothing, Barrel. You are never to speak of it again. I think one of those winged tramps put a spell on us, or something. That's all. Nothing more, end of story." Shock hissed.  
  
Locks heart fell but he kept his mouth shut. Shock couldn't really mean all that, could she? Lock was sure that there was something more there. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she breathe his name.It couldn't have been just a spell. He cast a glance at Barrel who was trembling in the wake of Shock's fury. Maybe she did mean it. Maybe he was just getting his hopes up.  
  
::Of course you are Lock, you idiot.:: He thought sadly. ::Why would Shock ever feel that way towards someone like you?:: Sighing heavily, Lock turned and headed home. He didn't even care if the others were behind him or not. 


	8. Part7

(A/N - more Lock/Shock action to come I assure you, just be patient)  
  
Shock lay in bed and furiously wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek. She was crushed and embarrassed and furious at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her earlier that night. She was tired and morning was coming soon. Too soon. The ball was 5 days away and suddenly she wasn't as excited about it. Sobbing lightly, she rolled over and buried her head in her hands. Shock had thought about Lock continuously since returning to the tree house. He hadn't spoken to her or even LOOKED at her since they left Cupid's palace. No matter how she tried to set things right by telling off Barrel, Lock still must have thought all the wrong things about her. He just locked himself into his room as soon as they had stepped in the door and the sounds of him working out and playing with fire were the only ones heard.  
  
::Pull yourself together:: Shock thought pulling herself up onto her elbows. She looked out her window. Although it was early, the moon was still out and Shock decided to take a walk outside and hopefully clear her head. If fresh air didn't work, she was sure that she would never sleep again, face Lock, and probably go insane.  
  
Creeping out of bed she made her way out into the hallway and paused as she remembered the night she had heard the noises coming out of the basement. She spotted the place on the floor where Lock had pinned her beneath him and begin to feel the sting of hot tears behind her eyes. Shaking her head, Shock passes silently through the rooms and paused again at the old shrine the three of then had built for Oogie-Boogie. The "mouth" had been sealed up crudely with plywood and nails stuck out at odd angles. The witch shivered and lowered herself via basket elevator to the base of their tree house.  
  
The wind was light and the air smelled of burning wood and dry leaves. The scents of Hallowe'en that she had grown to love and embrace with open arms - never once taking it for granted. Shock let the tears and hurt flow from her eyes and drip down her cheeks. Her sobs were carried away from the wind and before she knew it, Shock was running full speed towards the graveyard, barefoot in the moonlight. She cast herself upon the dead earth and cried until her throat burned and her chest heaved, and until all that remained of her sorrow was ragged gasps and sobs.  
  
For the life of her, she didn't understand what was going on. She didn't understand why she hurt so much or why she was crying, Shock hadn't cried like that in..She couldn't remember how long. The more she thought about it, the more her neck began to burn and she reached up a small slender hand and wrapped it around her frail form. It reminded her of Lock.  
  
:Everything reminds you of Lock, idiot. Why don't you just accept the fact that you lov-: She shook the thought out of he head roughly. "I do not!" She said out loud. :Yes you do, Shock. You love Lock. You always have, and just haven't really noticed it before.: Her conscious cooed softly. Shock began to cave as she thought about dance floor and the red pillar. She thought about Lock's strong arms encircling her waist and pulling her close. She thought about the taste of his mouth and how his breath came out as harsh gasps when she took his lip in her mouth. She thought about how gently he held her and how close she had come to kissing him. She had even asked for it. Even now, hours later, she could still feel his heart against her chest and the hardness in his pants against her stomach. She could feel Lock against her body still and desperately wanted to feel it again. Maybe she did love Lock - but he didn't love her. Or did he? Had it been a spell they were under? No. It couldn't have been. "It couldn't have been.could it?" She asked aloud again.  
  
"Could what?"  
  
Shock jumped and turned to face the voice. Lock gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Do you always talk to yourself, Shock, or only when you abscond for the evening?" He asked.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Barrel" She stammered.  
  
"I woke up when I heard the elevator. I thought someone was coming up so I ran to get you and Barrel but you were gone. I figured you had left so I followed you. I needed to talk to you anyway' He paused. "Shock.have you been crying?"  
  
"N-no!" She wiped the tears off as fast as she could but froze as Lock extended his hand and brushed her wet cheek.  
  
"Yes you have. What's the matter with you?" Shock sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was.thinking about tonight and I was worried that you were mad at me. I figured that's why you locked yourself into your room." She flashed him a naughty smile. "Unless you were doing something you didn't want Barrel or I to see?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever.sicko." Lock took a step towards Shock and her heart skipped a beat. "I wanted to apologize for what happened back there. At the dance, I mean. I didn't mean to.come on to you like that. I know it's probably the last thing you want but I couldn't help it. I guess it was some sort of spell, like you said." Lock chuckled deeply. "I just don't want you to think I was serious or anything! No harm done though, right?" Lock's last words burned Shock's ears like acid and she suddenly felt numb. All she could do was plaster on her fakest smile and nod robotically.  
  
"Yeah, Lock.no harm done." Shock felt a new flood of tears well up in the corners of her eyes and turned away, pretending to be deeply fascinated with the epitaph of one of the gravestones. She tried to hold herself together but felt a though she were coming apart at the seams and no matter how hard she tried to force them back, hot tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. *** Lock kicked himself mentally as he watched Shock turn away from him and bend at one if the tombstones.  
  
::Great - she's still pissed off:: He thought making a tight fist. ::Why don't you just tell her the truth, ah? Why don't you just tell her that you're not sorry for coming on to her because you liked it and you knew she did too:: Lock cast a glance at Shock who was still bent over the grave, shaking slightly. Probably because of the cold. ::She asked you to kiss her, remember? She wanted you to!:: Lock shook the thoughts off abruptly when he realized that Shock was looking at him, fresh tear marks on her face.  
  
"Shock?"  
  
"Listen to me, Lock. You're not sorry for what happened in there and you know it. I know I too. The same way I know that there wasn't any spell that made me feel that way." Shock said clearly. Lock shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
"I'm not angry at you Lock. I never was.But I know that you are, and that's why I just wanted to say this before I never get another chance,' She paused and steeped into the bright moonlight. A light breeze swept her hair off her neck and behind her shoulders. Lock narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.  
  
"Shock, wait." He looked at her closely. "You have something on your neck." He reached out his hand to brush the faint red marks away but Shock gasped and slapped his hand roughly. She trembled and looked at him with terrified eyes. Wordlessly, she took off, running back towards the tree house, leaving poor Lock at the graveyard. He knew that Shock was hiding something and had to get to the tree house before she did and raised the elevator. He took off after her and was rapidly catching up. He was surprised at how fast Shock could run and he was finding it rather hard to keep up with her.  
  
"Shock!!" He called against the wind. "Shock, don't run! What's the matter with you anyway! Get back here! SHOCK!" Lock called out to her in vain as she wasn't in the mood for listening and it didn't matter anyway, the tree house was only a few yards away.  
  
Shock crossed the wooden bridge and headed full speed for the elevator. If she could get there before Lock and upstairs she would be fine for the night.  
  
"Shock? Why are you running from me?" Lock screamed. He sounded to close, but there was something else in his voice. Sadness? It didn't matter, she was almost across the bridge anyway and-  
  
Shock gasped and slid to a halt at the edge of the deep pit. The elevator was raised already, and she had no way of getting up without Lock. "Shit!" She could her Lock on the bridge and he was closing in on her fast.  
  
"Shock?" He sounded out of breath and confused. "What's the matter with you, you crazy bitch? Why did you take off like that? Why did I do now? Are you mad because I touched your neck? Boo-hoo, take a pill-" Lock was effectively cut off as Shock's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"Fuck you." She said darkly. "Don't talk down to me like that! I thought I told you not to ever touch my neck, is that so hard? Would you like for me to say it slower so it'll sink in, asshole? DO - NOT - TOUCH - MY - NECK!"  
  
Lock brought his hand away from his mouth and spit out the blood that collected on his tongue. She had gone too far this time and he wasn't going to stand for it.  
  
"Bitch" He muttered flinging himself at her and knocking the smaller girl onto her back. They rolled around on the bridge, coming precariously close to the edge. The pulled at each other's hair and jabbed at each other's faces screaming in rage and calling filthy insults at one another. Lock's tail swished wildly from side to side as he pinned Shock close to the edge of the pit and pulled her up to him by the collar. Breathing hard he shook her roughly and gritted his teeth as she slapped him hard across the face. He wanted to kiss her right now, fiercely and passionately. He wanted to crush his lips against hers so hard they bleed. He wrapped his tail around one of her wrists and felt he squirm beneath his waist. One of the straps of her violet nightshirt slipped down her arm and exposed her creamy shoulder to the moonlight. She growled and struggled against his grasp and glared at Lock viciously.  
  
"Do something about it!" She yelled furiously, her chest heaving with exhaustion. Lock tightened his grip on her collar and leaned his head down to her bare shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on the crook of her neck before biting her hard enough for Shock to gasp and run her nails down his back with her free hand. Lock let a soft moan escape his lips and arched his back against her fingers. He bit her shoulder again, sucking on the skin the same way she had his lip the night before. Shock dug her nails into his back harder and arched against him. Lock released his hold on her nightshirt and grabbed her wrists again, using his tail to steady himself on the edge of the bridge. After a minute he pulled away and looked at Shock. "Good enough?" He breathed. She nodded and pulled the strap back up to her shoulder. She stood up slowly and opened her mouth.  
  
::Tink:: ::Tink:: ::Thump::  
  
Shock stopped and looked down into the pit behind her. Suddenly a long black shadow rose up from the pit and wrapped part of itself around Shock's middle. She screamed and reached out for Lock. Before she could grab his hand another tendril shot out and shoved Lock close to the edge of he pit. He started calling for Barrel who was the only one who could lower the elevator. Shock started screaming again as the shadow wrapped itself higher and higher around her body. Lock reached into his back pocket of his pants and produced a small red firecracker and a long match. He struck the match on the bridge and threw it at the shadow, careful no to hit Shock in the process. It exploded close to the amber holes Lock assumed were eyes and released Shock. She landed hard on the bridge but quickly scrambled back up and into Lock's arms. Barrel appeared at the top of the tree house and gave them both a puzzled look.  
  
"DROP THE CAGE!" They both screamed in unison as the black shadow descended into the pit. Barrel lowered the elevator and Lock and Shock scrambled inside and shut the door. When they were almost at the top, the black shadow reached up one final time and grabbed Shock's wrist. She screamed and pulled her hand free wincing in pain. When they got upstairs, the three tens barricaded the doors and huddled in the living room. Shock glanced down and gingerly touched the three large scratch marks that left blood trailing down her arm.  
  
"Guys...I think it's time we spoke to Jack." 


	9. Intermission

(A/N - sorry it took so long for me to update but I was spending Easter Holidays with my b/f and was away from the computer. ^.^; This part is a little something I thought up while going through my play list. This is what I thought LSB's theme songs would be. I'll start with Lock because he's the bestest.)  
Long Way Down  
  
Performed by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Oh here you are, there's nothing left to say  
  
You're not supposed to be that way  
  
Did they push you out? did they throw you away?  
  
Touch me now and I don't care  
  
When you take me I'm not there  
  
Almost human, but I'll never be the same  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone  
  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
I never put you down, I never pushed you away  
  
You're not supposed to be that way  
  
And anything you want, there's nothing I could say  
  
Is there anything to feel?  
  
Is it pain that makes you real?  
  
Cut me off before it kills me  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone  
  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
I never put you down, I never pushed you away  
  
Take another piece of me  
  
Give my mind a new disease  
  
And the black and white world never fades to gray  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone  
  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own 


	10. Part8

The Pumpkin King paced silently in front of the three trick or treaters, a thoughtful look upon his face. Sally sat near by twisting a piece of fabric between her hands and chewing on her bottom lip. After a long pause, Jack sighed and turned to face Lock Shock and Barrel.  
  
"I'd have to say, you three, of all the stupid pranks and immature stunts you've pulled, this by far is the worst!"  
  
"WHAAAT!!" Shock yelled pulling herself up from he table she was seated at. "You dope! You actually think we're stupid enough to joke around with something like this?"  
  
"Why not? You've been relatively quiet lately - the perfect sign that you're planning something. I will not stand for foolish pranks of this caliber, especially before the Ball!"  
  
Lock stood up from the table sending his chair crashing to the ground. "I'm sick of your bias against us! How stupid do you think we are? Do you honestly think we're making his up? Something is after Shock - it almost killed her last night!! How could you-"  
  
"Do you have proof?" Jack asked raising his hands in an exasperated movement. Shock furiously threw her black overcoat to the ground and exposed her injured wrist and arm.  
  
"Is this enough proof for you, your Highness?" She hissed. Sally drew in a quick gasp and brought her hand to her mouth. The cuts were deep and vicious looking, nothing that the three teens cold have inflicted upon themselves. Even if they wanted to in order to trick the King of Hallowe'en.  
  
"My God, Shock.There really is something after you isn't there?" The Queen asked gently.  
  
"No! I did this as a cry for attention! Of course there is!" The witch replied angrily. She softened and sat down on the edge of the table. "Something tried to kill me last night and I don't think it's ready to give up." Jack lay a bony hand on her tiny shoulder.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Shock. I'm sorry to all of you. I admit I let my bias get in the way of what I really believed. I promise though, I will protect you Shock and make whatever is hunting you disappear forever."  
  
"What could possible want to kill you though?" Sally asked applying some cold liquid to Shocks arm. Shock could only shake her head and shrug her shoulders. Barrel snapped his fingers.  
  
"I bet you the Clown will know - he can see into the souls of all children and read their deep secrets. Maybe he can help."  
  
"Good work Barrel, it's worth a try." Jack agreed. With that, the five left Skellington Manor and headed towards the abandoned carnival.  
  
**  
  
The large orange and black striped carnival tent loomed in the center of the broken down amusement park to the far east of Hallowe'en town. Jack opened the tent flap and stuck his head in.  
  
"Clown.are you here?"  
  
"Jack? King Jack? Is that you?" Came a high-pitched answer. "Yes I need your help with something. Are you busy?"  
  
"Not at all. Come in, come in!" The group entered the dimly lit tent and looked around. The Clown with the Tear-Away Face was in the center on the tent rolling around on his unicycle.  
  
"What can I do for you Jack, Sally?" He cast a glance down at Lock and his friends. "And whatever brings you here? Come to steal more firecrackers you little imp?" He gestured at Lock.  
  
"Nah - I can make them myself now a hundred times better then yours." Lock shot back calmly. Jack stepped in before things turned ugly.  
  
"I was wondering if you could look into Shock's soul and see if you could find anything irregular. It's very important." The Clown raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Shock.  
  
"For you Jack, anything. Give me your hand, Shock." The witch put out the hand without cuts and took a step towards the large clown. He took it and examined the lines that stretched across her palm.  
  
"Hmm.Shock? You haven't always been in Hallowe'en Town, have you?" The Clown asked slowly.  
  
"What the shit does that mean? I've been here for as long as I can remember. Just what are you hinting?"  
  
"Your hand says something different. Look at these lines here." He traced a few long lines on her palm. "Anyone born in Hallowe'en Town wouldn't have these lines here. They're native to those.born in the mortal world." Shock's eyes grew wide and she looked wildly from one friend to another. She yanked her hand away and clenched her fist.  
  
"I.I.I don't understand." Shock stammered uneasily.  
  
"Your hand won't lie. Look at all of our hands." The Clown extended his hand and Shock looked at it carefully. She looked at Lock's hand and Barrel's hand as well.  
  
"They have the same lines as me!! I'm from this town, see!"  
  
"Shock." Lock began. "I died in a fire when I was a kid. I was born in the mortal world but then came here when I died. I think that's what happened to you too." Barrel nodded.  
  
"I drowned when I was younger. I think whatever is happening, it has something to do with your past life."  
  
Shock thought about what Lock had just said. She thought about his faint sulfuric smell and the scars all over his back and body. She thought about the faint blue tinge to Barrels skin and his fear of the lake. It was all coming back to her and Shock suddenly felt very sick. Wordlessly she ran from the tent and around the corner where she threw up violently. Her neck burned like fire and she tried desperately to push the truth and the thoughts out of her head. Tears came to her eyes and bile rose in her throat as her neck continued to agonize her. Shock sank to her knees and grabbed her neck. When she looked up, Sally was standing over her and placing a bottle of strange liquid to her lips. Shock drank it wordlessly and immediately the pain and nausea went away. Standing with a distant look in her eyes, Shock began her story.  
  
"I was born in a small town. There weren't many people at all. My father was a sculptor. He designed the doors to Town Hall, the Church, and the.courthouse. My mother was a weaver and seamstress. We were a very respectable family. I didn't have many friends, only three good friends from school. Like I said our town was small, slow and quiet - not much excitement, very traditional. There wasn't another town for miles and deep woods surrounded us. "In any case, things were going well.but then.things began to happen. Strange things. Things went missing, and livestock was getting sick. Rumors grew of a shadow in the woods and cemetery. People said it was a curse. "One day, my friends an I were coming home late from a day at the river in the woods and they decided to cut threw the cemetery to gain time. It was so dark.I didn't want to go. I was always so afraid of the dark, but they said that they would leave me alone if I didn't come with them. So I went. We started walking.close together. I think they were as afraid as me. We were about half way through, when something screamed. Then James screamed, and I screamed and began running. I was running as fast as I could. They were screaming..so much noise. Then.it was quiet and I was alone in the dark at the gates of the cemetery. "My father found me the next morning. The town folk found my friends around the same time.impaled on the branches of the oak trees and on the cemetery gates. Because I was the last one to see them alive and was found so close to their bodies, I was blamed for their deaths. However, because I was so small and they were thirty feet in the air, I was tried by the Judge for Witchcraft." Shock removed her over shirt and pulled her long hair back and up, revealing for the first time in the light the red marks and cuts from the rope burn she suffered so many years ago. "I was sentenced to hang." She paused again. "I don't really remember anything else."  
  
Lock winced at the sight of Shock's neck. It looked as though it had never really healed. It all made sense now; why she hated her neck touched, why she always walked through the woods so cautiously, why she avoided the lynching tree at all costs. Lock felt something inside him snap as he thought about the fact that his love had been murdered by her own family and by the people she trusted. Sure, he and Barrel had died young, but it was because they were stupid. People told Lock not to play with matches but it didn't stop him. Barrel was warned not to swim out too deep but he did it anyway. Shock had done nothing. And now whatever should have been blamed for hose deaths was after Shock again. Lock took a tentative step towards Shock and wrapped his arms around her. Barrel did the same.  
  
"It's alright Shock. We'll keep you safe." 


	11. Part9

(A/N - I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to Update but I've been up to my ass in homework. I guess that's what to expect from my last year in high school lol)  
  
Jack, Sally, Lock and Barrel waited uncomfortably in front of the tree house. Shock had insisted that she needed to go in alone and would be right back. Finally after about 10 minutes of arguing, Lock let her go and watched her disappear up the elevator. He paced the bridge and kept his eyes on the darkness below, his tail curling and uncurling as he walked.  
  
"She's been in there too long! I'm going after her!" Lock grabbed the rope and pulled himself up a few feet. Jack was on him in an instant, pulling the significantly shorter boy off the rope and onto the bridge.  
  
"Shock is fine, Lock. Just give her a few more minutes, ok?" Lock didn't reply but fixed his eyes on the cage. The Pumpkin King rested his slender hand of Lock's shoulder and shook his head. "Who would have thought?" He mumbled before joining the others. Just then, the elevator moved and Shock began to descend. She exited the cage and regarded the group with an evil gleam in her eyes. She was dressed in a tight, black and red, one-piece leather corset style cat-suit and thick black combat boots. He hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and two thick silver chains cris- crossed her waist.  
  
"Shock?!" Lock took a step towards her and tried not to stare. Jack gave a small laugh and gestured at the teen.  
  
"What's all this for?"  
  
"Effect. I'm going after that bastard down there." She cast a glance at the pit below the bridge. "I'm going to end this right now - before anyone else gets hurt." Sally shook her head violently.  
  
"No Shock - it's far too dangerous! You can't do this on your own!"  
  
"Who said she was doing it on her own?" Barrel asked standing next to his friend.  
  
"Yeah. We're three of a kind." Lock added swinging his arm around his friends.  
  
"Birds of a feather!" Shock added.  
  
"Now and forever." They said all together. Jack shook his head.  
  
"Not this time. Sally's right - there's no way I'm letting you three go down there to face that..that thing by yourselves! If anything happened, I would never be able to forgive myself."  
  
"Tsk - tsk, Jack. Always thinking about yourself." Shock said sarcastically, shaking a slender finger at him. The skeleton frowned.  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
"What are you going to do to stop us? Lock us up?" Lock asked mockingly waving his tail in front of the king. "Just try - I'll have us out in no time flat."  
  
"You know - you three can be a real pain in the ass when you want to, not to mention stubborn, demanding, and completely uncompromising-"  
  
"Thank you." Barrel cut him off and then snickered. Jack continued.  
  
"I guess you're right. There isn't anything I could do or think of to say that would keep you three out there and leave whatever is hunting Shock to myself. You really are quite the bunch of little brats."  
  
"Does this mean you're letting us go?" Shock asked quietly, slightly confused at the Kings sudden new outlook at them.  
  
"Yes - I'm letting you go." Sally gasped.  
  
"Jack - are you crazy? They're going to get themselves killed! You can't let them go!"  
  
"Don't you see? This is their battle. Mind you, they won't be completely alone, I'm going with them." Lack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though we still don't know what we're going to be up against." He paused for a long moment. "I think..I think we should go see someone of a higher power." Jack looked towards the horizon. "I think we should go see Death." 


	12. Part10

Everyone regarded Jack with awe and suspicion for a brief instant.  
  
"Death..? You have that kind of power, Jack?" Barrel asked slowly. The Pumpkin Lord nodded.  
  
"How can I explain this.Hallowe'en has always been closely associated with Death Itself. This very town was created to house a very special kind of people. People who had either died long before their time and didn't have anywhere else to go, and those who were destined to protect and guard this Sacred Holiday with their lives. As Pumpkin King, it is my duty, sworn to Death Itself that I would forever guard this ancient celebration and keep it alive for the mortal world to share and embrace. For as many people who do recognize Hallowe'en, there are as many who don't and treat it as an evil holiday filled with demonic spirits and those who would strike down and destroy all that is good and pure in the world."  
  
"But that's not true! Who could think something like that?" Shock interrupted sounding afraid and deeply hurt.  
  
"There are some, and it is from those people we have to protect Hallowe'en from. If there were no need for Hallowe'en in the mortal world, out world would cease to exist." There was another long pause before Jack spoke again. "I have the ability to go and speak with Death but to do so is to destroy myself a little. I small piece of me must stay behind in the Palace of Time and Fate, the price to pay for breaking an ancient law."  
  
"Then don't go! Just tell us where it is and we'll go for you!" Sally said desperately. Te thought of loosing Jack a few days before their seven-year anniversary was too great for her to comprehend. Jack smiled.  
  
"I still have many visits left, for I have never spoken to Death in all my years as the King. I've never had to. However, I think that now is the time that we should call upon Death and seek it's guidance."  
  
Lock Shock and Barrel looked at each other and then at Jack. Sally gave him a quick nod.  
  
"Very well, lets return to Skellington Manor, shall we? Something tells me we don't have much time left.  
Jack led the group into his Manor and into the study. HE pulled what seemed to be a random book off the shelf and another part of the wall opened silently. The seam was almost flawless and no one - not even Lock would have known it was there. From another thick old book, Jack took a beautiful, ornate key and tucked it away in his breast pocket. He then led them down a narrow spiral staircase and to a small chamber far below the streets of Hallowe'en Town. It was small and round, with thick, grey, stone walls all around. Moss grew on some of the wall and the chamber had a faint earthy smell. In the center of the room there was an indent of the floor, although the room was completely empty. Jack walked towards the scrape and removed the key.  
  
"Lazarus revealed." He spoke the words in a clear firm tone and after a moment, the floor began to rumble. Shock grabbed Lock's arm and gave him a frightened look.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope death doesn't mind us popping by." He replied. To their amazement, a thick stone door rose from the indentation and up to the ceiling. When the floor stopped moving, Jack gave the group a nod and stuck the key into the lock. The door opened easily, revealing complete darkness on the other side.  
  
"What the hell." Barrel circled the door and looked from one side to another. "It just opens into nothing."  
  
"Not nothing, Barrel. This is subspace. Hurry now, there isn't much time left." With that, Jack stepped into the door and was gone. Sally looked between the teens and the door before wordlessly slipping inside. Lock Shock and Barrel grabbed each other's hand and stepped through the door and into endless nothingness.  
Shock expected to fall through the darkness as soon as she stepped through the door, but to her surprise, her foot touched what a hard surface on the other side. She felt Lock and Barrel beside her and felt secure enough to take a few more steps. What she saw next took he breath away.  
  
It was as though they had stepped through a curtain as suddenly they were surrounded by eternal night. They were standing on black polished marble that seemed to stretch on forever. In the distance, another large ornate door stood in the middle of nowhere and the three trick-or-treaters could make out the silhouettes of Jack and Sally before it. The sky - if one could call it that - was a blackish blue colour and stars dotted every inch of it. There were swirls of red and pink as well as whisps of white fog and mist. Before they could reach Jack two figures stepped out of the fog and pointed long swords at them.  
  
"Stop right there!" One demanded.  
  
"State your business." The other asked coldly. They were both women, one dressed in dark red, her long brown hair pulled back behind a pointed tiara. The other, dressed in a white dress had light blonde hair, her headpiece hanging over the golden waves.  
  
"We came with Jack! Jack! JAAAACK!!" Barrel called. The women looked at the King and lowered their swords.  
  
"I knew you would come." The red woman said.  
  
"It was time." The white woman added. Jack raised his hands.  
  
"Who are you? I urgently need to speak with Death."  
  
"I know why you have come. I know all, for I am the Goddess Fate." The red woman replied.  
  
"And I am the Goddess Time. I knew you would come. I know all of you would come." Her counterpart added.  
  
"If you know who we are and why we're here, why did you stop us in the first place?" Lock demanded.  
  
"It is not yet time to see Death for any of you." Time cooed. Fate nodded.  
  
"But we have to! This is important, dammit!" Shock argued. "There's something after me and I need Death to tell me what it is. If I'm supposed to be protected by Hallowe'en Town, and protect it in return, the least anyone could do is tell me what's trying to kill me..again."  
  
The two Goddesses looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Very well - you shall have an audience." Fate said. The door behind them opened and the group stepped inside. "Do not linger in the parlor of Death. Go straight to the throne room and wait." With that the door slammed shut and locked, leaving the group silent, in a great marble room. 


	13. Intermission II

(A/N - sorry again that it's taking me so damn long to update! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they really keep me going. Here's the song I dedicated as Shock's Theme Song. If any of you have suggestions for Barrels I'd be really grateful : Oh - and because it was mentioned, Lock and Shock DO kick some ass - don't worry. Jack and them just go to see death to find out what's hunting Shock. In the end, it's all them! More romance to come as well! XO)  
  
PLACEBO "Every You Every Me"  
Sucker love is heaven sent.  
  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
  
My body's broken, yours is spent.  
  
Carve your name into my arm.  
  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
  
Every me and every you.  
  
Sucker love, a box I choose.  
  
No other box I choose to use.  
  
Another love I would abuse,  
  
No circumstances could excuse.  
  
In the shape of things to come.  
  
Too much poison come undone.  
  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
  
Every me and every you.  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
Sucker love is known to swing.  
  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
  
Pucker up for heavens sake.  
  
There's never been so much at stake.  
  
I serve my head up on a plate.  
  
It's only comfort, calling late.  
  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
  
Every me and every you.  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
Like the naked leads the blind.  
  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
  
Sucker love I always find,  
  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.  
  
All alone in space and time.  
  
There's nothing here but what here's here's mine.  
  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
  
Every me and every you.  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he 


	14. Part11

Through the dark hallway, the group peered in the front room, directly off the parlor. It was mostly dark inside but contained a light source unseen by the group.  
  
"You may enter, you will not be punished." A husky voice called out from the shadows. Jack nodded at Sally and the teens and stepped into the throne room. Death sat upon her high throne surrounded by her four servants; Destiny, Dream, Despair, and Desire.  
  
"Salutations, Jack Skellington. You do know that you have broken a great taboo by coming here. Are you willing to face the consequences?" She spoke monotonously and tilted her head, sending her straight dark hair cascading down her shoulder. Jack gave another mute nod and took a few cautious steps towards the throne.  
  
"Very well." Death gestured towards Jack with her thin, pale hand and Destiny approached the King. The wraith held a lantern over Jack's head and rang a golden bell three times. Jack reeled with pain and fell to one knee as a piece of is soul was absorbed into the lantern's light. It grew brighter for a brief moment before dulling, and Destiny stepped back to he post to Death's left. Sally was immediately at her husbands' side, helping him to stand.  
  
"Oh Jack, are you sure this was a good idea?"  
  
"No - but what other choices did we have? Go barging in with swords held high, and with no idea what we were up against?"  
  
"I guess you're right.but still." Sally went mute again as Death regarded the rag-tag group with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I know why you have come."  
  
"Then you know what's after me?" Shock asked. The Goddess nodded.  
  
"I know what hunts you."  
  
Lock began to grow impatient and, although he didn't want to admit it, scared.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us or are you going to sit up there talking in riddles?"  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Desire barked throwing Lock a dark glare. "You should be grateful to be granted an audience with the Maker." Lock cast a glance of his own but stayed quiet.  
  
"I shall tell you all you want, you just have to ask me the questions."  
  
"What's hunting me? Tell me!" Shock demanded.  
  
"Hariti, rather an incarnation of her."  
  
"Who?" Barrel said flatly.  
  
"Hariti is known as the Mother of the 1000 Demon Children, according to Humans of the far east. She hunted mortal children and ate them, until her own children were kidnapped. She swore to become their guardians and from then on was known as the Guardian Goddess of Small Children." Jack answered.  
  
"So then, why is she after Shock?"  
  
"It's an incarnation of her,. When Hariti was cleansed of her evil power, it had to be sealed somewhere. The monks of the time cast her evil power to a far point on their world and buried it in the ground. However, when Shock's people made their settlement, unfortunately, they stirred the sleeping spirit of Hariti who began her vengeful massacre of the children. She stopped eating the children and opted for simply slaying them in the most violent fashion." Despair said sadly, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I guess she wasn't satisfied with not having killed you herself. She's temperamental that way"  
  
Shock took a few moments to let what she had just been told sink in. "Waitaminute.why didn't she kill me when I collapsed outside of the graveyard gates?"  
  
"She was bound to that area while in the mortal world. It seems that the shrouds of Fate and Time conspired to make her a little more powerful and granted her the ability to move through the astral worlds as well." Death said.  
  
"Does that mean that she could travel to the other holidays?! She could make it to Christmas Town too?" Sally asked, fear creeping into her voice.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Oh Jack, we have to do something fast! What if she goes after the other children?!"  
  
"We can't let that happen, Jack!" Shock pleaded. Lock and Barrel nodded. Death stood and towered above the group.  
  
"This is true, she must be stopped, and you don't have much time left. If she finds the portal to the other worlds on your astral strain, there's no telling what kind of damage she can inflict."  
  
"What can we do? How can we kill her?" Lock asked.  
  
"Hariti has no weaknesses. She can not be stopped." The group stood in awe at Deaths' words.  
  
"What..did you say?"  
  
"I said, Hariti cannot be stopped. She is Pandora's box, and it was the mortals of your settlement that set her free. Now they must face the consequences. Unfortunately, because she was allowed to grow so powerful, now your world is in peril as well."  
  
"So we just have to wait to die..again?!" Barrel shouted. "That's the great advice you have to give us? Jack wasted his soul on this shit? I could have pulled all that out of my ass - listen lady, I'm not going to sit her and listen to you tell me that my world, and my former world is doomed! Fuck that." Barrel stormed off towards the parlor and turned at the door. "Lock, Shock, are you two coming? We have some dumb bitch to kick the shit out of!" Lock turned on his heels and tossed a look over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the history lesson, lady." Death reeled back in anger.  
  
"You will die if you face her alone."  
  
"They're not alone." Shock said. "I'm going with them" Dream reached into his cloak and produced a dagger. He handed it to Shock.  
  
"Take this. You may need it, yet." Shock accepted it wordlessly and tucked it into the back of her pants. Jack and Sally joined them at the door to the throne room and gave each other solemn looks. Death softened.  
  
"Wait-!" She paused and Destiny walked her to the doorway. "I knew this is what would come to be. She Hariti can not be stopped by my powers alone and I doubt that you will be able to stop her either. However, and I too am breaking a taboo by telling you this, but you will not make another journey to my palace tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day. I can only give you this, Shock, I can give you hope. Do not fear her. Do not fear Hariti, no matter what!" Death shock and Destiny had to help her remain stable. "Do not fear her.now go. There's in no time!" She leaned down and whispered something in to Shock's ear and tears brimmed in the girls eyes. "Go now and leave me!" 


	15. Part12

"I say we just bust in there and totally ruin this bitches shit." Lock peered over the side of the bridge and grinned wickedly. Shock cast him a fierce look.  
  
"Idiot, this isn't a fucking game, you know. You, I mean, we could all get seriously hurt."  
  
"At least we can't die again. I mean, if Death herself said so, we should have nothing to worry about." Barrel added.  
  
Shock shook her head. "Lets not take any chances though. I'm not ready to leave Hallowe'en Town on a permanent basis."  
  
The three were waiting for Jack on the edge of the bridge in front of their tree house. He had instructed them to wait while he took Sally back to Skellington Manor. She may have been brave in the past, but if anything were to happen to Jack, Hallowe'en Town needed its' Queen. Barrel kicked a stone and watched the path intently.  
  
"What's taking so long? Dammit." He paced the pathway before making his way over to the main road. "I'm going to keep an eye open for Jack. Yell if anything happens, ok?"  
  
"Chicken shit!" Lock yelled back. Barrel gave him the finger before disappearing from sight. The oldest of the three turned and watched Shock. Memories of the last few days flashed through Lock's head like a broken slideshow. He thought about Shock and about what she must have been thinking. How she must have been feeling. He looked at her neck, which she now left exposed to all, not caring anymore if people saw. She had nothing left to hide. Sure, Death had said that they would not be returning to her palace, but did that really mean that none of them would die? Again?  
  
"Hey, Shock?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really think we're going to make I out of this alright?" Shock turned and gave him a pained look.  
  
"Honestly Lock, no. Do you really think that after all this I'm going to be alright? After this week, I'm not." She turned away. "And I don't think I ever will be." Lock came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her body.  
  
"Sure you will be. It'll all be over after tonight. Everything is going to be fine." He leaned his head down and brushed it against her ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Shock." She leaned against him and sighed.  
  
"Oh Lock, thank you."  
  
Barrel, meanwhile was pacing in front of the town gates, not really paying much attention. His mind was too busy processing all that had gone on recently. He found it quite ironic that all this chaos was occurring during that one week that should have been filled with good luck and celebration. Maybe he was being punished for something. Maybe this as just the path Fate had carved for him.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts hat he didn't hear light footsteps plod up to him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Barrel turned around and came face to face with Melicia, the young daughter of the vampires. The girl he had been pining for since he first laid eyes on her.  
  
"Barrel? Vat are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be preparing for ze anniversary celebration? It's tomorrow evening, you know?" Melicia had a soft whispery voice and a thick Vamperian accent. It was one of the things that Barrel liked about her so much. He wondered what she would sound like in bed. (Barrel was dirty that way.)  
  
"Hey, Vampie. I'm just waiting out here for Jack. We have a few things to take care of tonight." He answered smoothly.  
  
"Jack, ah? Who vould have thought you, of all people, vould be vaiting for Jack! Vhere are ze ohzer two? Lock and Shock? You three are almost never apart."  
  
"Yeah - they're back at the tree house preparing things." Barrel realized that he couldn't say too much. He fidgeted. "For the anniversary, I mean. They're getting things ready for tomorrow."  
  
"I see." Melicia stretched and looked at the full harvest moon. "Vell, I better be off. I'm rahzer hungry tonight." She started to walk away. Barrel reached out and touched her arm gently.  
  
"Hey, Melicia?" She turned. "Would you want to go to the ball with me? Kind of like a..a.."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yeah.." The vampire placed a small bite on Barrel's neck and winked.  
  
"I vould not have had it any ohzer way? I vas hoping you vould ask.." And with that, she disappeared into the night, leaving Barrel feeling rather good about himself. He had almost forgotten about why he was out that night when he heard Jack call his name.  
  
"Barrel? Where are the other two? Has it already begun?"  
  
"Nah - I just wanted to give them a moment. Plus I had to ask someone something." Jack gave the younger boy a quizzical look but said nothing. Barrel rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back before it's too late."  
  
Shock was the first to notice Jack coming over the bridge. She was sitting between Lock's legs and leaning against his chest. He still had his arms wrapped around her protectively, his tail was curled around one of the bridge supports (just in case). Neither of them looked too happy.  
  
"What took you so long? We were about to go in without you." Shock said irritably.  
  
"Like hell you were." Barrel retorted. Jack reached into his coat and produced six small, deadly looking daggers.  
  
"Take these," he said, "And don't use them unless you have to. I also want them back at the end of this, ok?"  
  
"Wow, Jack, how long have you had these lying around?" Lock accepted the small ornate dagger and placed it inside of his long, black trench coat.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I've had them for a while. I got them during one of my trips to the mortal world." He handed Shock three small throwing daggers, which she placed with the small knife Dream had given her. "I thought these would be most appropriate for you considering you have the best aim out of the lot of you." Lock looked up.  
  
"No she doesn't! It's gotta be me - hands down!"  
  
"You wish!" Shock retorted.  
  
"You're both idiots, it's me! I have the best aim!" Barrel shouted.  
  
"Do not!" Lock and Shock shouted back.  
  
Jack flashed them his most horrifying look and they fell silent.  
  
"You three are amazing! Even after all these years you STILL bicker like children sometimes!" Barrel lowered his eyes.  
  
"We do not." He argued quietly. Any other arguments were cut short by an ominous rumbling sound rising from the dark abyss below the bridge. Jack nodded and headed towards the basket elevator.  
  
"Let's go you three. It's time to settle this once and for all." They piled into the cage and began their slow decent into the dark. 


	16. Part13

(A/N - I'm very sorry to say that this is the second last chapter in Seven Days. Thanks for all your reviews - they really kept me going. Enjoy! To get the full picture of this next little scene - you should download "Sad Piano Theme" from the Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack. It adds to the effect ^.^)  
  
Though the ride was only a few minutes, to Shock it seemed like an eternity. The blackness swallowed up the tiny cage and she began to feel very claustrophobic. So many thoughts spun through her head, though she was not scared. Shock thought about how Sally must feel at home, by herself, not knowing for sure if Jack would ever return to her again. She thought about her life in Hallowe'en Town and even reflected on her scattered memories of her life in the mortal world. When she was alive. She thought about what Death had whispered to her.  
  
"Shock, they are sorry."  
  
She knew that Death was referring to her parents and, in spite of her better judgment, felt tears brim in the corners of her eyes. She had never given them much thought after she died. Lock and Barrel were her only family now and, given her current feelings towards Lock, she felt that family was too loose a word to describe their bonds. Tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as the cage descended still and silent into what was probably the end. She could feel Lock beside her and she reached out her hand and linked her cool fingers into his. It gave her a feeling of hope. She wasn't alone anymore. Even if this was her final journey, she wasn't making it alone.  
  
The elevator finally stopped at the bottom of the pit and Jack stepped out onto the cold stone floor. It was the first time he had entered Oogie's former lair in seven years. It was cold and musty, and it reeked of decay. Also, it was eerily quiet. He expected Hariti to jump out of the darkness any time now, but the place remained still.  
  
"She's probably out hunting." He whispered to the others. Jack shuddered at the thought and half-hoped he was wrong. Although he was the King of Hallowe'en, the thought of children getting hurt was unbearable.  
  
"Then let's wait here until she comes back and bust her up at the door? She'll never see it coming!" Lock suggested.  
  
"What if she's here already and waiting for us?" Barrel said. Shock nodded.  
  
"She's here. Listen." She cocked her head to one side and listened. A faint tapping noise could be heard from somewhere inside the abandoned casino. "Lets get this over with." Shock whispered proceeding further into the room. Jack drew two daggers from his coat and held them firmly in his bony hands. Lock lit a match and pale yellow-orange light cut through the blackness, giving them some guidance.  
  
The tapping continually got louder and louder as they approached the center of the casino but Hariti was still nowhere to be seen. Lock found a large stick on the ground and picked it up to examine it closely.  
  
"What are you doing?" Barrel whispered harshly. Lock flashed a toothy grin and spit on the end of the wood.  
  
"Dude!? What the fuck?"  
  
"Shut up, Barrel! Watch this." Lock put the match to the end of the wood and it lit up like a torch, sending light splashing across the walls. Barrel looked impressed.  
  
"How long have you been able to do that?!"  
  
"Long enough." Lock replied shrugging lightly and waving his tail back and forth. "It was like getting a really awesome prize at the bottom of a really shitty tasting cereal box when I died." Shock crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I hardly think that flammable saliva is a prize."  
  
"You only know the half of it. I'll really show how it works one of these times." Jack cleared his throat audibly.  
  
"Yes, well, if you two are done, let's not lose sight of the task at hand." A thundering bang and a brutal wind whipping down the corridor cut anything else Jack could have said off. Lock's coat billowed about his body and the torch went out, leaving them alone in the dark once again. A ragged, strained breathing noise cut through the still air and the stench of one thousand murdered children attacked their nostrils. Shock gagged and grabbed onto her neck, which began to ache terribly. Lock and barrel removed their daggers and held then tightly and ready to strike. Another rumble and windstorm sent them stumbling backwards. Hariti was there in the room with them, but they couldn't see her. All they could do was stumble around blindly and choke on the foul stench in the air.  
  
Hariti surrounded them, her black mass engulfing the terrified group and sending them backing into the middle of the room.  
  
"We can't stay like this!" Jack managed. "She'll kill us for sure right now. We have to split up and attack from all sides!" He yelled above the howl of the wind and the sound of the strained breathing.  
  
Barrel felt like he was in the eye of a hurricane - the wind and noise was so overbearing. It began to suffocate him and old memories rushed to him head as though something had opened a floodgate. He gripped the dagger in his hand and slashed blindly in front of him. Hariti screamed in pain and the darkness seemed to dissipate when the knife had cut through. Lock did the same, with Jack and the group moved about the darkness. Hariti retreated to a corner and found an old oil lamp. She turned it to high and flung it at Lock, who had also chosen to recuperate in one of the corners. Kerosene splashed on his coat and the flames trapped him there. Fire crept up Lock's coat, but he flung it off before it could reach his skin. He was pinned behind a wall of flames and panic was beginning to set in. He remembered how frightened he was when the flames began to rip through his house. He was so afraid; all he could do was hide in his mothers' closet. No matter how hard he yelled, no one herd his screams, and it didn't take long for the smoke to overpower him and he fell into his endless dreamless sleep.  
  
"LOCK!"  
  
He snapped back to reality as Barrel rushed towards the small inferno. The youngest trick-or-treater reached his hand through the fire and grasped Lock by the arm.  
  
"Barrel - what are you doing! You'll hurt yourself!" Lock yelled.  
  
"Fire won't affect me, bro. Now get out of there!" Barrel gave a sharp yank and pulled Lock from the blaze seconds before the fire completely engulfed the area. Barrel thrust his hand before Lock's face. There wasn't even a smoke mark.  
  
"You weren't the only one who got a prize when you died." Shock came running up and flung herself at Lock, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Lock you idiot! If something throws a lantern at you, don't just stand there - MOVE!" She yelled. He nodded and pulled her off gently.  
  
"Aw, Shock, you were worried!"  
  
"Asshole!" Shock punched him hard in the solar plexus. They were interrupted by another brutal storm. Hariti had enough rest and she was powering up again. Shock caught sight of one of the demons glowing eyes in the shadows and began to run towards her. Shock removed one of the small daggers and aimed with deadly precision at Hariti's eyes. She threw the dagger as hard as she could and hit her target straight on. The demon screamed with fury and pain and swiped a long tendril at Shock. It connected with her legs and sent the small girl tumbling backwards. She scrambled to her feet and retreated back a few steps. She readied another dagger and let it fly at her other glowing sight hole. It sunk into Hariti's skull and she let out another howl. Jack, and the others decided that now was the time to attack. They lunged at Hariti, swiping and slashing with their knives and daggers. Just as they all thought that Hariti might be defeated, she let a deep growl escape her throat and slung her tendrils wildly about. One connected with Jack's chest and sent him sprawling into the mangled remains of Oogies toy soldiers. The same ones he dodged and danced upon all those years ago. He weakly lifted his head and tried to stand, but fell unconscious, unaware that one of his own knives had buried itself in his back.  
  
Barrel and Lock, who were fighting very close together were sent through the corridor and smashed into the very back of the elevator cage. The door slammed shut from the force and Hariti made sure to break to lock so they couldn't get out. Shock, who managed to dodge the attack, gripped the handle of her last throwing knife and struggled against the rising panic in her mind. Every thought, every heartbeat screamed for her to run and not to look back, but she stood her ground She couldn't keep running. She had to get Barrel and Lock out of the cage- they were still conscious. They were the only ones who could help her now. She sprinted this way and that way, skillfully avoiding Hariti's long black arms as she made her way to the cage. Hariti was far too quick for her though and with all of the demons strength, slammed into the tiny frame of Shock and sent her backwards violently. The dagger slipped from her fingers and she landed with a vicious crunch. Pain shot through Shock's body and she thought that every bone within it was broken. She wanted to get up, she had to, but her body was numb and nothing worked.  
  
Lock watched the whole ordeal from within his iron prison. He was still a little dizzy and the he felt as if he was watching the events unfold from underwater. Thinking fast, he wrapped his tail around one of the bars and jammed the end of it into the deep lock and struggled to pick it, to free himself and Barrel. His tail was fairly deep inside the old-fashioned lock and it was taking longer than usual to break free. He assumed it was because Hariti had broken it. He could almost feel the click and release mechanism open when the demon turned her attention on him.  
  
"Oh shit!" Before he could get his tail out, Hariti wrapped a powerful arm around his tail and bar and gave it a sadistic twist. There was a faint popping and cracking sound followed by Lock's agonizing scream. He retrieved his tail from the lock and brought it up to his face. It was savagely bent at an odd angle and painfully obvious it had been broken. Lock gritted his teeth and shuddered. The pain was incredible. He stumbled backwards and fell onto Barrel who comforted his friend the best he could.  
  
Shock saw the whole thing happen in slow motion and struggled to her feet with great determination. Anger clouded her eyes as she stumbled forwards. She wasn't going to die down here. She wasn't going to let her friends die down here. Shock reeled with dizziness and she could feel the blood pounding in her temples. Hariti turned towards her and rapidly closed in. Shock felt the demon slam into her body once more and something slip around her neck. It felt like..just like..  
  
Through the tears that had collected in his eyes, Lock watched at Shock took another brutal beating from the She-demon. Hariti towered above Shock and for the first time, Lock saw how small she really was. Hariti twisted and manipulated one of her shapeless tendrils into a noose and slipped it over Shock's neck.  
  
"No!! Shock!" Lock called out in vain as their friend was slowly lifted from the ground by her neck. Shock kicked her legs wildly and choked out a terrified gasp. She grabbed onto the "rope" portion of Hariti's noose and pulled herself up, relieving some of the pressure. She couldn't keep that up for long, though, her strength was slowly draining with every passing second. Hariti turned Shock in the air to look at her. Shock noticed a small light source within the demons black mass and figured that must be her weakness. It might have been her soul, even her heart. Hariti let another deep growl escape her form and Shock gagged again on the smell of decay. She could have sworn that she saw a smile spread across her dark face. It suddenly dawned on Shock that she still had Dreams' dagger and she let go of the rope briefly to grasp the handle in he hands. Shock sucked in the deepest breath she could and with the beautiful ornate knife, cut the rope. Shock fell to the ground and with her last bit of strength, plunged the dagger deep into the light within Hariti. Shock was enveloped by the sound of a thousand screaming children and the last thing she saw before her lids slipped closed was the trapped souls of all Hariti's victims overtaking her evil form and the demon dissipating as the winds howled and the created storm raged on.  
  
Barrel rammed into the side of the cage until his shoulder bled. Eventually, the cage gave in and he and Lock tumbled out. Hariti screamed and writhed as the souls of all the children she had murdered ravaged her body and took her into the underworld. Barrel saw Jack lift his head from the twisted metal of the toy soldiers and pull himself up. He wrapped a long arm around his middle and pulled the knife out, letting it drop to the floor.  
  
Lock tried desperately, but he couldn't make it through the winds to Shock. With one last howl, Hariti sunk into the floor and was dragged down into the depths of the underworld. When it was over, three young wraiths stayed behind and hovered over Shock's still body. One, a young girl reached down and touched her mutilated neck and stroked it gently. There was a faint ringing noise, like a telephone in the distance, and then they were gone.  
  
Lock was the first to reach Shock. He turned her over and held her close to his body. She felt very cold and her face was a light minty colour. He stroked her cheek lightly and whispered her name over and over. Barrel shook her shoulders and called out for her.  
  
"Shock! You can't go! We're supposed to be friends forever!" Barrel dropped his hands and looked to the sky. "Liar." He whispered. Lock felt a hot tear slip down his cheek and he sniffed lightly.  
  
"Shock? Shock, wake up!" He looked at Jack, desperately searching for an answer. The Pumpkin King could only look forlorn and shake his head. Lock began to shake and he brought Shock's body to his. He let his tears roll free down his cheeks and drip off his chin. He sobbed out loud as Barrel wrapped his arms around them, tears flowing from his eyes as well. Shock's fingers twitched slightly and Lock and Barrel stopped crying.  
  
"Shock..?" Barrel whispered. Lock touched her cheek again and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Lock..? Barrel..? Is it over?" She asked weakly. They all exchanged relieved looks.  
  
"Yeah. It's over." Jack helped Lock to his feet with Shock in his arms.  
  
"Come on you three. Lets get out of here." 


	17. Intermission III

(A/N - The final intermission. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update, but writers block hit me the other day and everything I write doesn't come out right :/ This is Barrel's song - enjoy!)  
  
Chop Suey System of a Down  
  
Wake up,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
I don't think you trust,  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,  
  
Wake up,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
  
You wanted to,  
  
I don't think you trust,  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
Father, Father, Father, Father,  
  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
  
Father, into your hands,  
  
Why have you forsaken me,  
  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
  
In my self righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die.  
  
Lyrics by: Tankian, Malakian  
  
Music by: Malakian 


	18. Finale Part I

(A/N - extra special thanks to all of me reviewers. Big love to all of you ^-^ I really hope you enjoyed reading my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first shot at quasi-serious fan fiction and I'm glad it got the responses it did. Enjoy the finale!)  
PART I  
  
Town Hall had been completely transformed into a beautifully decorated ballroom. The pews had been removed and placed in the Mayors house temporarily, leaving the floor open and available to use as a dance floor. The musical trio was up on stage playing a haunting tune and couples were waltzing in perfect time to the music.  
  
Lock leaned against the back wall and crossed his arms over his chest. The halls doors were left open to let the beautiful night air into room and he was enjoying the typical smell of dry leaves. It was a welcome change from the usual stench of death that still lingered in his nostrils from the night before. He cast a look down at his tail, which was splinted and slightly swollen. He didn't know for sure what he was doing at the Ball. They all nearly died last night, yet Jack insisted that he, Shock and barrel go to "take their minds off of the events."  
  
"Whole lot of good it's doing." He muttered. He spotted Barrel through the crowd; his arms wrapped around the slender frame of Melicia the Vampire. Lock gave a brief snort and exited the hall. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked at his reflection. Frowning, he absently reached up to fix his hair, tugging the loose strands into his gelled up horns. Lock found his thoughts drifting to Shock, the way they always did. She hadn't been in the crowd and he wondered if she was going to show up.  
  
"Doubt it." He thought, "Why would she? After last night." his thoughts trailed off and he looked down at himself. Clean red sweater, red leather pants, black shoes. He tried to make himself look so nice. Just for her. Lock wasn't going to lie to himself; the real reason he was at the Ball was Shock. He wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore - he had to tell her the way he felt. Lock wasn't so afraid to do it anymore since he wasn't an idiot and knew she felt the same. He just felt that it would be appropriate for him to tell her instead of biting or kissing her again.  
  
The events of Valentines Land were still a mystery to him. Was it a spell? Maybe. Probably? Who gives a shit - whatever it was, it didn't fade away and its effects were still there. He wasn't one to complain, either. Lock frowned at his reflection. He looked pale - more so than usual, and his eyes had large dark circles under them. At least his eyes didn't look as yellow as they did when he was younger. Now they just looked.dead. Light blue and dead.  
  
"Forget this shit." He muttered standing quickly and walking towards home. There was a light clicking noise behind him and Lock turned back towards Town Hall. Shock slowly descended the stairs and gave him a small wave. She was dressed in a dark violet and lavender corset-style dress. It was very long in the back and rather short - just above the knees in the front. She wore black elegant dress shoes, the straps wrapped up her calves like a ballet slipper. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and blew gently in the evening breeze. He took a few tentative steps towards her and smiled weakly.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to show up." He said softly. She shook her head.  
  
"I was..looking for you." Shock took another step forward. "Barrel looks like he's having a good time. I didn't know he hooked up with Melicia."  
  
"Me neither." There was another awkward pause between them. Lock cleared his throat. "You look great..Shock." He blushed and said the last few words in a low voice. She tilted her head.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I uh said you looked great." Shock let a laugh escape her throat.  
  
"I heard what you said. I just wanted to hear it again." She blushed. "You look very formal tonight, Lock, I'm not used to you looking so."  
  
"Clean?"  
  
"Handsome."  
  
"Oh. Yeah well..thanks." He scratched the back of his neck and jammed his hands into his pockets. Shock shifted her weight uneasily. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous. She never felt this way around anyone, and she would be damned if her first awkward moment was around Lock.  
  
The haunting tunes of the band floated outside of the hall and hung heavy in the air. Shock brightened a little.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping they would play this song. It's my favorite." Lock seized the moment and extended his hand to her.  
  
"Want to dance then? It's not as crowded out here.." Shock took his hand and smiled. He led her to the center of Town Square and to a spot to where the moonlight seemed to shine the brightest. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her head on his chest. Shock took in his familiar spicy scent and breathed him in deep. She adjusted herself until her body was snugly against his before linking her fingers behind his neck. Wordlessly, they began to move with the slow flow of the music. Lock stroked her soft hair rhythmaticly, a gesture he found both soothing and instinctual. He knew the song well, as he had often heard Shock humming the tune as she puttered about the house of prepared pranks. He was also thankful for the song being a long one. It was one of those rare moments that Lock didn't want to end.  
  
"Shock." He paused and held her tighter. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, Lock. I always have." Shock could hear Lock's heart thundering within his chest and he let his breath out slowly. Shock felt him rest his head on her head and he placed a light kiss on her hair.  
  
The song droned on and consumed the two of them in its' air of haunting grace. Lock's fingers traced small circles on the bare skin of Shock's arms and back, causing shivers down her body.  
  
"Are you cold?" He whispered.  
  
"..Not really. But, I kind of want to..get out of here." Shock replied cautiously. Lock stared deeply into her eyes and traced her neckline with his finger. He examined her skin closely.  
  
"Shock, your neck-"  
  
"It healed. I know. I don't know how, but when I checked myself in the mirror earlier, I noticed it. All I have left now are little scars." Lock thought about the spirit of the young girl and the way she had touched Shock's neck. The sound of laughter broke the silence and the song had ended. Lock nodded his head towards home.  
  
"Let's get out of here, ah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
(Part II coming soon ~_^ Just be patient.) 


	19. Finale Part II

(Part II of Finale)  
  
The tree house was dark, except for moonlight filtering in from the slits and cracks in the walls and windows of Lock's room. He lowered his mouth to Shock's and kissed her slowly and passionately. There was time for urgent mouth ravaging later - he hoped - but for now, he just wanted to feel Shock's lips against his own. He wanted to taste her mouth and skin. Something inside, his savage need, screamed out demands to be inside her - RIGHT NOW, but he put them all on hold, for the luxury of being along with her was to great of a thing to pass up. He chuckled to himself, knowing that Barrel had no chance of interrupting, because Lock had made sure not to lower the cage back down when he and Shock returned to the tree house. He and Shock had all night to themselves, and he was going to make it last no matter what.  
  
Shock nibbled on Lock's lower lip and ran her tongue along the edge of his mouth, begging for entrance. His lips parted once more and he slid his tongue into her warm, moist mouth. Shock tasted like peppermint, which didn't at all come as a surprise to Lock; it was her favorite candy. Shock explored every inch of his mouth and kissed him deeper. She was beginning to feel hot and the feeling of her loves hard need against her stomach was making her more than just a little wet. She arched her back and pressed her mouth hard against Lock's.  
  
Lock pulled Shock up and hastily undid the strings of her dress and it slipped down her shoulders. He placed a trail of little kisses and bites along her bare skin and slid the dress down farther. He began to wish that there was more light in the room, as the inability to see her clearly was more than a little frustrating to Lock. Shock pulled away briefly and tugged Lock's heavy sweater off his body, letting it fall to the floor before pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. She savored the feeling of his warm flesh against her mouth and let a content sigh escape her lips. Lock cupped her face in his hands and brought her face to his, a little rougher than originally intended. Need was beginning to take over. Shock dug her nails into his back fiercely, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She was pleased with the response that drew from Lock, and ran her nails slowly down his back until he uttered a harsh moan and crushed his lips to hers once more. His kiss softened as he broke away slowly.  
  
"Shock?" he breathed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..I don't want to do anything tonight if you're not ok with it." Shock sat up slowly - slightly annoyed with the break in the passion for more conversation. The only thing she was expecting to hear that night was Lock's voice calling her name or vice versa. In the back of her mind, she saw this coming. They were both inexperienced in this matter and rather shy and cautious. Shock thought back to the Valentines dance and felt the familiar stir of warmth and emotion within her chest. She rolled her eyes and kissed her love fiercely and fervently, struggling to get out of the hot fabric of her dress. Lock undid the ties quickly and pulled the outfit from her body, leaving Shock in her favorite black lace lingerie. In return, Shock fumbled with the fastenings to Lock's pants and he struggled out of them, taking extra care not to get his crippled tail caught in the fabric, and discarded the garment on the floor with the rest of their clothing. She marveled at Lock's body for a moment. He was poised on his knees over her and the moonlight filtered in and exposed his firm stomach and muscular arms and legs..among other things that were well-built. Shock trailed a finger down Locks stomach and sat up little by little. She gazed into his eyes and made a soft purring noise before trailing a line of soft kisses down his shaft and taking him into her mouth.  
  
Locks eyes flew open momentarily but then slipped half closed and he tangled his fingers in her hair once more. He couldn't lie, and the many nights that he had spent alone in his room dreaming of this moment was nothing compared to it in actuality. His breathing became rapid and another ragged moan of pleasure escaped Lock's lips. Shock flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock, sending waves of bliss searing up and down his body. He began to move subconsciously in sync with her and his thrusts became more and more needy. He wanted more of her to be inside of her. Suddenly waves of heat pulsed through him and he gripped Shock by the shoulders, shuddering as he released himself in her mouth.  
  
Shock felt Lock go ridged briefly, before tightening his grip on her body. He shuddered and with one final cry out, collapsed onto her, breathing hard. Shock swallowed every drop of Lock and wiped her mouth, a grin of pleasure and self-satisfaction tugging at her lips. Lock kissed her again long and feverishly before grabbing her small frame and easily pinning her underneath him. Shock gave a playful yelp and dragged her nails along his back and stomach again. He placed his knee between her legs and gently slipped her panties off with the tip of his tail. He winced and brought it down, regretting the move. Shock pouted and ran her fingers over the sore spot, surprised by it's velvety texture. Lock hid it behind his back once more and concentrated again on Shock.  
  
Slowly, Lock brought his hand down and brushed his fingers against her thigh. A light gasp trickled from Shock's mouth and she held her breath. Lock moved his hand to her moist opening and gradually inserted his fingers, careful not to scratch or hurt her. Shock uttered a muted moan and relaxed her muscles. Lock moved in and out of her unhurriedly at first but steadily moved faster as she became more and more wet. Shock arched against his hand and writhed in delight, urging him on with her continuous moan that seemed to crescendo. Lock began to get hard again as Shock's wetness spilled from her slit and onto his bed. He thought again of the burlesque house and how it felt to be pushed up against her. His mind screamed to be inside her and in one swift motion, he withdrew his hand and inserted his hardness into her hot opening. Shock tensed up she uttered another loud gasp before relaxing and wrapping her arms around his neck. Lock gently began to thrust inside of her. She was tight and the friction along his shaft was amazing. His breathing was rough and he groaned with pleasure.  
  
Shock moved with him as best she could. Her body surged with a mixture of pain and desire. Lock wrapped his arms around her once more and flipped onto his back, placing her on top of him. She found it easier to move this way and began to thrust with the motion of his body until they were one. Faster and faster they moved. Shock leaned her head back and called his name. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them roughly; waves of hot need running through both of their bodies. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow as Lock thrusted deeply into Shock. He clenched his teeth as another searing waved ripped through his body and Shock tightened around his cock. He gasped her name as she arched wildly into him. The familiar pulsing sensation flowed through his body and he clutched Shock by the thighs, preparing to come. Shock felt waves surging through her body and sparks erupted in front of her eyes. Something stirred from deep within her womanhood and she grasped Lock's hands, intertwining her fingers in his. With one final thrust Lock released inside of her as Shock spilled out onto his stomach before crumpling beside him. Lock wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed her forehead. The two lay there still and silent, save for the sound of their heavy breathing, for what seemed to be forever. When she regained her composure, Shock gazed up at Lock lovingly.  
  
"Lock?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"God, that sounds wonderful." Lock hugged her tighter as she snuggled up onto his shoulder. Shock brushed a few strands of stray hair out his eyes and leaned up to plant another soft kiss on Lock's lips. The light autumn wind blew in from the window and the last few notes of the band floated into the room from Town Hall. Lock tossed his sheets over him and Shock and watched her chest rise ad fall with her slow, even breathing.  
  
"I love you too, Shock." He murmured wearily before slipping into the best sleep of his entire (after)life.  
  
~ Fin. 


End file.
